pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Validor Starwing
Validor Starwing, also known by his nickname "Vale" is a purple dragon and the main protagonist of the main story Pure Light. Validor is the third purple dragon after Spyro and Malefor. He lives in Warfang, with his true colors hidden by a magic necklage given to him by the professor, Takanobu. Personality & Character Validor is a very timid and shy dragon. He's always nervous around everyone except for his friends and family. But even around his friends he can be quite awkward at times, always stumbling and tripping over his own feet. Vale doesn't have a very big self esteem. He's not as smart as TJ, not as strong as Burner, and not as funny as Electroy, no, his talent is crashing after a flight. But he does have one strong point. His nerves. Validor never makes himself angry. When he's treated badly or his friends/scared are he can become scared (like most of the time), shocked, annoyed, sad, but he never gets angry. He also has great mental strength. He's able to use mind crystals to move his metal leg, which is mentioned by his friend TJ to be very difficult. Most of this can be explained by the fact that he's a purple dragon. Validor grew up being reminded every day of his life how Spyro and Malefor became evil and he's terrified of becoming like them himself. He's incredibly paranoid about anyone finding out he's a purple dragon, afraid that they will kill him or even come after his mother and sister, the only ones who know his secret. The main reason he never told his friends what he really is, is because he's afraid they will hate him. He learned to keep calm and collected because if angry, he might do something dangerous. He has no interest in discovering what he could be capable of and avoids it all together. Even properly training his disguise element, ice, is out of the question, this doesn't just make him weaker than Spyro or Malefor, but the average dragon. Skills & abilities The ice element serves as a disguise element. He will lose all his abilities related to ice later in the story. Further powers are still unknown. Weaknesses He's more affected by dark elements than normal dragons. He's not very fast or strong, nor can he use his element well, so he's an easy target in a battle. His metal leg can be affected by metal element dragons. If his leg is broken, he's bearly able to walk, rendering him flying to go somewhat faster. Backstory Validor was anonymously brought into the dragon sanctuary by his mother when he was still an egg. She stayed close by, hoping the guardians would give him a chance. This didn't happen, the guardians immediately started arguing over what to do with him, but whatever their decision would be, they wouldn't let Validor live. The discussion became to over heated Vale's mother could take him back without them noticing. Unfortunately the guardians had already mildly damaged the egg. Aurora took Vale back home to his father Kyron, who was unsure what to do. As parents they couldn't take that Validor would be killed just like that without being given at least one chance. So eventually they decided to raise him in secret. But when Vale hatched the damage the guardians had caused to him before even being born became visible. He lacked part of his left hind leg. Vale was weak and sick and couldn't stand up. So after some over thinking Kyron took him to Takanobu, who on his turn created a metal, mind controlled leg for him and a necklace containing a chameleon diamond. This gem could turn his scales from purple to blue, efficiently hiding the fact that Validor is a purple dragon. Vale cannot take off the necklace when he's in public. He's paranoid of accidentally losing it. When Validor was 11, his father perished in the war of Bloody Dawn. Professor Takanobu looked after him for the following few years. Together they tried to find what caused the purple dragons to become evil and crazy but without much success. They also designed prostheses together. Unfortunately, Takanobu was murdered by the royal guard for being suspected of a conspiracy against princess Ember. The suspicion had been caused by his secret research with Validor about the purple dragons. An unfortunate end for a noble man like Takanobu. Relationships Aurora Starwing Like with any mother and son, Validor has a strong bond with his mother. She's always worried about him and tries to make him feel more comfortable in a vile world. But it's hard for both him and her. They are both afraid of what the future holds for them. Snowfly Starwing Because of "Sangiunem Connexa" Validor and Snowfly are able to feel how the other's doing and always have a feeling of where the other is. Even though they might be miles apart. The bond between dragon siblings is described as something magical by many. Validor loves his little sister dearly and will do anything to make her happy and protect her. Kyron Frostfang Validor always followed his father's advice without question. Hide who you are, even if it hurts. All Kyron wanted was to give Validor more time. For what exactly is unclear. Atnas and Lemniscate Starwing Validor and Snowfly don't know their grandparents from the first class very well. Lemniscate looks a bit down on them for not being pure blood starwings dragons, but appreciate them nonetheless. They are thinking of taking both Vale and Snowfly into the Starwing tribe again as full members (their mother was banished for marrying Kyron, who's not a Starwing). Takanobu For a long time, Takanobu was Validor's person of confidence as he helped him trough hard times when his father died. Takanobu was a very close friend of Validor who would always listen to him and reassure him things will turn out just fine. Validor had an immense respect for the professor. TJ (Tori Jewelhorn) Tori Jewelhorn has been Validor's friend for as long as he can remember. They both have very calm personalities and they enjoy being around each other, doing things their other friends would think of as boring. Like reading. Slowly Validor fell in love with her but he decided not to tell her because a relationship based on lies would never work out. TJ doesn't know the real him, and Vale thinks she deserves better. Burner Phoenixwing Burner and Vale don't speak a lot. But this doesn't make their friendship any less strong. They just enjoy the silence. Validor enjoys watching Burner perform his fire training together with TJ and Electroy and will always support him during tournaments. Electroy Spinnertail Even though Validor doesn't approve of all Electroy's jokes and pranks, he loves to hear him tell all about them and can't help but laugh. Vale often becomes the victim of Electroy's pranks, because he's so easily scared and clumsy. Dinky Sparkplate Dinky and Vale aren't that close. But they always sit by the sidelines while the others play games with the rest of the class. They are never picked, so they have learned to enjoy each other's company while they watch the games. Dorkus Blackclaw Dorkus looks down a lot on Validor for being a lower class dragon, having only 3 legs, not being able to use his element well, etc. He'll often pick on him, but he never gets much reaction from Vale. Zephyr and Plume Feathertails (TJ's parents) They hate him. He has no clue why. Gallery Pure_light_refs_validor_starwing_by_xannador-d8lkqgv.jpg|Reference sheet Notes * Even though Vale's known to be an ice dragon, it isn't uncommon for him to catch a cold. His friends think this is very ironic; * Validor has a strange little light shining in his eyes that is always present, even when there's no light source nearby. When he's sad/depressed, he little light dims and his eyes become misty and clouded; * Behind his cheeks, Validor has small gills that allow him to breathe under water. He's got gills because of his water dragon origin; * In Spanish, Validor comes from the word "Valedor" which means "protector"; * In Latin, Validor comes from the word "Validus" which "strength", while "Vale" in Latin, means "Goodbye". All meanings are very fitting. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens